Metall Hengst
Metaru Hengesuto |Debut= Game: Strider 2 |Voice Actors= Kosuke Toriumi |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Blond |Eye Color= Unknown |Nationality= German |Affiliation= Herzog Schlange |Weapon= Lance |Fighting Style= |Hit Points= 36 HP - 47 HP |Score= 4000 PTS }} Knight Leader and Steed Metall Hengst ( )MVP (February 04, 2000). "Strider Hiryu 2" (Japanese). Arcadia (Vol. 2). Pg. 96.Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 42 is an enemy character from Strider 2, acting as a mid-boss in the second stage, Fortress Wahnen. His name means "Metal Stallion" in German. Metall Hengst is a mechanical horse, seemingly part of a line of powerful and fast horse-like machines developed in Fortress Wahnen. The metallic steed is ridden by a man only known as the "Knight Leader", the head of the personal soldier unit working directly under the castle's master, Herzog Schlange. This blond man clad in a red military uniform and a eye-concealling helmet is a trained soldier with an apparent arrogant and self-righteous attitude, referring to Hiryu as a ruffian or villain (kusemono). In battle, he employs a special lance that emits a pinkish aura of plasma when swung, and fights using a style similar to the jousting of old times. Story Strider 2 The Knight Leader and its metal steed confront Hiryu early during his infiltration of Fortress Wahnen, approaching him within the weapon's armory in the outer area of the fortress. The Knight Leader adresses Hiryu, calling him a villain/ruffian and proclaiming he'll take care of him. Metall Hengst engages in battle, but despite its speed of movement, it proves insufficient to defeat Hiryu. The Knight Leader resorts to summoning soldiers to support him in battle, but they make no difference. In the end, Metall Hengst finds its demise, the robotic horse exploding and taking the Knight Leader out with it. Abilities Metall Hengst's best asset is its speed. The robot horse can move very fast, either doing short leaps or blinding-fast dashes to move across the room. During battle, Metall Hengst pursues Hiryu constantly, forcing him to be always moving to avoid him. He only stops to perform an attack, an action which leaves him vulnerable, specially with his slower thrusting attacks. He's also very durable and with a sizeable amount of health, though he lacks a defensive move. As there's no contact damage when touching him, Hiryu can easily maneuver around the horse as it attacks, as well. Attacks * Lance Thrust: Standing next to Hiryu, the rider performs a slow thrust forward with his lance. He can also aim the strike downwards and upwards, to hit Hiryu if he's crouching or clinging to the ceiling. * Charge Attack: With a quick sprint, Metall Hengst dashes forward with the lance held in front of it. The lance can be held at an upwards angle if Hiryu stands at the ceiling as well. * Missile Barrage: Metall Hengst stands on its hind legs and shoots several missiles in front of it. Each missile explodes into a pillar of fire when it hits the ground, creating a wave of explosions going forward. * Mad Dash: A rarely used technique, Metall Hengst appears to lose its calm as it rushes from one end of the room to another three times. Each time it hits either wall, the whole room shakes briefly. * Backup: When reduced to half health, Fortress Guards are summoned into the room. Two green-clothed soldiers are active at all times, spawning whenever they are killed. In very rare ocassions, a red-clothed guard can appear as well. * Quick Step: An evasive attack used when cornered. Metall Hengst dashes very fast, turning transparent and leaving after-images. During this move, he can't be struck or damaged. Design Notes Metall Hengst's concept sketch refers to the mechanical horse by the name "Long-Awaited Silver" ( ), likely a reference to Silver, the white horse owned by the Lone Ranger. There's also a concept sketch of the Knight Leader alone, which may imply he was planned to fight on his own at some point in developmentCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 41. He's seen wielding a thin sword with electricity running through the blade known as an "Electric Saber" ( ), standing in contrast to the big lance he uses when riding Metall Hengst. Gallery Str2_metalhengst_concept.png|Concept sketch (Metall Hengst) Str2_knightleader.png|Concept sketch (Knight Leader) Str2 secretfile.png|The Knight Leader (middle right side) as part of a group artwork Str2_metal_horses.png|Two less-detailed metal horses as seen on the right-side of the area's background References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Machines Category:Bosses